


Something Sincere

by sunflow_rs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Football, Fred and George are matchmakers, Light Angst, M/M, Oliver and Marcus have met before, Party, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow_rs/pseuds/sunflow_rs
Summary: Oliver Wood has heard many great things from his fellow Football players, Fred and George, about a mysterious man. The man is perfect for him, or so they think.





	Something Sincere

The party was stifling and hot, packed with the sweaty bodies of people Oliver didn’t know. He wasn’t drinking, despite the unopened beer in his hand, making his fingers slippery from the cold bottle’s condensation. Oliver wasn’t really doing anything. Rather standing to the side watching as strangers danced to crappy EDM music, while overhead strobe lights flashed through a neon rainbow. 

The beer was merely there for the illusion he was joining in, however his healthy diet for the new season of football had started a few weeks ago. Oliver ran his hand down his thigh, drying it on his jeans. 

The pounding bass was starting to give him a headache, and the flashing lights barely helped. The only reason he was at this party was that Weasley, a fellow football team member, had promised to introduce him to someone. “A gay guy who’s one true love is football. He’s perfect for you,” was what Fred had told Oliver a few nights ago. He had begrudgingly agreed, only because he knew the twins would continue to hound him about meeting this guy if he skipped the party. 

“Oli! There you are!” An obviously drunk George stumbled over, grasping at Oliver to keep his balance. No one ever called him by a nickname, so briefly he wondered exactly how many drinks the twenty-two year old had consumed. 

“You know, I’ve been looking for you. So has Fred.” George grinned. “We need to introduce you to the dude. The one who’s your future husband.”

Frowning with amusement, Oliver laughed and placed the beer bottle on the bench beside him. “I don’t even know his name. He’s not my future husband.”

George didn’t hear, too busy looking through the large crowd of people to find this mysterious man. “Flint!” He eventually shouted. 

A tall, dark haired young man walked over. Oliver would have been lying if he said he wasn’t attractive. A strong jawline and angular cheekbones covered with a light stubble, leading to cool grey eyes. And that was only his face. 

“Oliver meet Flint.” George said proudly. 

“Wait.” Oliver couldn’t believe it. “Flint as in Marcus Flint?”

The man scowled. “Wood?”

“You know each other already!” George exclaimed, clapping his hands together. His drunk self not registering the dark expressions on each man’s face. 

“Yeah we do.” Flint spoke, his voice deep. 

“You’ve… changed a lot.” Oliver replied hesitantly, and it was true. It seemed that post-high school Marcus Flint had grown into his strong features and crooked teeth. “I hope the change isn’t only exterior.”

Flint frowned and seemed to bite back a retort, instead saying rather civilly. “It wasn’t fair of me to blame you.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Oliver saw George slip back into the crowd, and continue dancing and no doubt drinking.

“Look,” Flint sighed deeply, as if it physically pained him to speak like this to him. “My dad was putting a lot of pressure on me to get into university; the football scholarship was my only way in. When you got it and I didn’t… Well, it’s no excuse for how I acted, but I am sorry. Truly, I am.”

Oliver, despite his better judgement, believed him. There was something sincere in Flint’s tone that he hadn’t heard before. “That was high school, what you did was shitty but let’s just put it behind us. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Flint smiled a little. He pushed the sleeves of his button-up past his elbows, thinking for a second before holding out his hand. “Hi, I’m Marcus and you must be…?”

Oliver returned the smile and accepted the handshake. “Oliver Wood. I’ve heard many things about you, Marcus.”

“Oh?” Marcus looked genuinely curious. 

“Apparently you’re ‘perfect’ for me.” Oliver didn’t know why he said it, but it was there now, Hanging between them, in the place of where the rift and rumours from high school once were.

“I guess we’ll have to find out.” Marcus smirked. Then, after a moment of consideration, took Oliver’s hand in his and led him into the crowd of carefree party-goers.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember I never understood the idea of Marcus/Oliver, however I accidentally read a Flintwood fic and haven't looked back since. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this - please leave kudos and comments if you did and want to read more of Marcus/Oliver (in this fanfic's universe, or another).


End file.
